


Look at Us, Tess

by januaried



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januaried/pseuds/januaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at what we've become. A Porn Battle VIII entry. [photomanipulation]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Us, Tess




End file.
